


Five Conversations before the Wedding

by Fengyang



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Conversations, M/M, Weddings
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-08
Updated: 2015-07-09
Packaged: 2018-04-08 07:26:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4295895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fengyang/pseuds/Fengyang
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>婚禮前的五場對話。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Stonn & T’Pring

**Author's Note:**

> 校對：@狐狸老闆娘

「Spock與Kirk艦長明天將要舉行結合儀式。」T’Pring說。

 

「是嗎？」Stonn把視線轉向窗外，新瓦肯的天空在他的面前展現開來。微紅的天色與一望無際的沙漠，景致一如他們數年前毀壞的母星。

 

T’Pring微微地簇起眉。自從與Spock解除婚約，並成功地與Stonn連結後，她越來越無法理解Stonn的想法。

 

那是不合邏輯的。

 

她與Stonn有著匹配度更高的連結，那是當初她決定解開與Spock的淺層連結的原因之一。但隨著他們結合的時日增長，連結的匹配度卻不合邏輯地開始與日遞減。

 

她不明白為什麼，但是透過他們的連結，她再也無法感受到過往那樣的安穩、強大，亦沒有辦法透過連結與她的連結伴侶溝通，所以相互衡量之下，她選擇開口。

 

「是的，非常地不符合邏輯。」她說：「選擇伴侶應該以傳承生命做為優先，而Spock與Kirk艦長同為男性，無法達到生命傳承的目的。」

 

「是嗎？」Stonn淡淡地說，目光仍然沒有從窗外的景色移開。

 

「是的。」T’Pring回答。

 

Stonn沒有再說話。

 

所以她也是。

 

※

 

他的連結伴侶沒有再次說話，但Stonn可以從連結感受到對方的困惑與不解。

 

為了保有個人隱私，大部分的瓦肯人都會在連結中保持著淺層的心靈護盾，T’Pring亦是。

 

但T’Pring不知道的是，他早在許久以前就將心靈護盾增強，僅將他允許的情緒與想法傳向連結。

 

不這麼做，他能合理推測到他的連結伴侶在知道真相之後會選擇解開他們的連結。

 

他看向城市的另外一端，在那個角落裡，Spock正在自己的住所裡準備著明天的連結儀式。

 

事實上，Stonn一直不合邏輯地的忌妒著Spock。

 

不理性的，不合邏輯的。

 

邏輯上來講，他知道自己沒有忌妒Spock的必要，對方是個混血的瓦肯人，而他是純種，以基因的角度來看，他擁有著比對方更有優勢的基因。

 

但仍然，他還是忌妒著Spock。

 

Spock在求學時代便有著優異的表現，即使是純種的瓦肯人也望塵莫及，如今更是在聯邦中有著很大的聲望。

 

當對方因為『劣勢』而選擇星艦學院時，他以為自己不會再忌妒Spock，因為瓦肯科學研究院才是每個瓦肯人的夢想，而他當時正在瓦肯科學研究院裡進修。

 

但仍然，他仍是不合邏輯地忌妒著Spock。

 

所以他又想，也許是因為Spock的連結伴侶。T’Pring是優秀的女性，也許他是忌妒Spock擁有如此優秀的連結伴侶。

 

所以他趁著Spock在聯邦服役的時候，誘惑了T’Pring，讓她單方面的解除了與Spock的連結，轉而投向自己的懷抱。

 

但是收到通知而趕回瓦肯的Spock看起來一點也不在意，有些別的什麼佔去了他的注意，讓失去的連結伴侶顯得微不足道。

 

Stonn得到了T’Pring，但他仍然忌妒著Spock。

 

與Spock一起趕回瓦肯的金髮人類站在Spock身邊，時不時無禮的觸碰著對方的身體，但Spock卻不合邏輯地沒有斥責對方，而是縱容著對方的舉動。

 

Stonn不理解為什麼，所以他做了一些查詢，人類稱呼企業號的成員之間的情誼為『羈絆』，它的艦長與大副之間的羈絆更是其中之最。Stonn無法理解，但他想也許這是他忌妒Spock的原因。

 

Spock一直擁有著他所沒有的，站在Spock身邊，總是讓他意識到自己擁有的實在是少的可憐。

 

瓦肯人之間沒有羈絆，只有連結，所以他以為就是這樣了，他會一直不合邏輯地忌妒著Spock，因為他永遠也沒有辦法擁有『羈絆』。

 

直到Spock與Kirk的婚約傳來，他才猛然意識到自己長久以來究竟在妒忌什麼。

 

他以為自己嫉妒的是Spcok，但他其實是嫉妒著能與Spock連結的人。

 

他之所以誘惑T’Pring，是因為他想取代T’Pring，成為與Spock連結的人。

 

Stonn並不忌妒Spock，他愛Spock。

 

現在，他將要忌妒Kirk。


	2. Scott & Uhura

「明天就是婚禮了。」Uhura接過Scott遞來的冰鎮薄荷酒，輕輕地晃動了一下杯子，讓綠色的液體在玻璃杯中盪漾。

 

「泥不開心？」Scott拿著屬於自己的那杯酒，學著Uhura的動作半倚在陽台的欄杆上。

 

Uhura輕笑起來，用空著的那隻手捧住Scott的臉頰，偏首在對方的唇上印下一個吻。

 

「怎麼會？」她退開自己的身體，眸中滿是笑意。「他們兩個很般配呀。」

 

Scott喜歡對方這樣看著自己。

 

事實上，就在兩人第一次見面的時候，他就喜歡上了眼前的人。儘管當時自己一身的狼狽，更是違法登上憲法級的星艦，給自己惹上了一堆麻煩，他還是立刻就喜歡上了眼前這名美麗自信的女性。

 

所以儘管已經與對方交往許久，他仍然擔心自己會失去她，畢竟對方的前一名對像是如此地優秀。

 

Spock比他要年輕得多，軍階也比他高，甚至還來自於顯赫的家庭。儘管並不明白兩人當初為了什麼而分手，他仍然訝異對方居然真的走向自己，牽起了自己的手。

 

「窩還是不明白泥怎麼會喜歡窩。」他說：「窩年紀比泥要大上很多，跟Spock比起來，窩......」

 

「噓。」Uhura伸出手指抵住他的唇，笑著說：「但是我喜歡的是你。」

 

他所愛戀的那雙眸中滿是愛意，他說不清自己究竟是何德何能，能夠讓這名完美的女性用這樣的眼神看著自己。

 

她是如此地聰慧美麗，美貌與智慧兼具。他常常會覺得，比對方大上許多年的自己配不上她。

 

她值得更好的對象，就像是Spock指揮官那樣，年輕有為的軍官。

 

「也許你覺得Spock的條件比你好，」Uhura說：「但是他並不適合我。」她勾起一抹笑，「就算所有人都覺得我跟Spock適合彼此，我們對彼此都不是對的人。」

 

Scott無法反駁。

 

誰想得到呢，嚴謹的瓦肯大副居然會愛上凡事皆是靠著直覺行事的人類艦長。

 

因為Khan事件而讓兩人的戀情曝光之後，所有人才驚覺過去的他們到底有多麼遲鈍。而一旦接受這兩人在一起的消息後，他們反而無法想像他們不黏在一起的樣子，因為Spock跟Kirk是如此的般配。

 

看著他們對視的樣子，誰都不會懷疑這兩人有多麼相愛。

 

「他們兩個啊......我才插不進去他們中間呢，你看他們看著對方的那種樣子，天知道他們那時候甚至還沒有在一起。」Uhura輕鬆地說，「所以呢，我就甩了他啦，還順便敲開了他的榆木腦袋，讓他看清楚自己真正喜歡的人是誰。」她摸著自己的臉頰，笑得瞇起了眼，「想不到那傢夥手腳倒是挺快的，Kirk沒撐幾天就淪陷了。」

 

她把手中的酒隨手放在一旁的桌子上，然後放鬆地攬著Scott，將頭靠在他的胸前。

 

Scott伸手摟住對方纖細的腰隻，把自己心愛的女人摟在懷中。

 

「Montgomery，我們結婚好不好？」Uhura說。

 

「什麼？」有那麼一瞬間，他以為他聽錯了。

 

Uhura抬起頭來，把自己的下巴抵在他的胸膛上，瑪瑙色的眸中滿是明燦的笑意。

 

「就像你說的，你的年紀也不小了，結婚不也挺好的？」她勾起笑容，「而且，看他們兩個幸福的樣子，我還挺羨慕的，總覺得結婚也不錯。」

 

Scott跟著笑起來。

 

確實，他們的大副和艦長很幸福。

 

「好。」他說，收緊自己的手臂，將他深愛的女人圈進自己的懷中。

 

他也很幸福。


	3. Sarek & Spock

「尚有17.53個小時便是你的連結儀式。」Sarek坐在椅子上，對著坐在自己對面的兒子說。

 

「是的，sa-mekh。」Spock回答。

 

「你是否已經準備妥當？」Sarek詢問。

 

「一切已經準備妥當，」Spock說，「儘管尚未經過連結儀式，Jim與我之間已經有著十分穩固的連結。明天的儀式僅是形式，擔憂是不合邏輯的。」

 

「確實。」Sarek改正，「請原諒我的擔憂，sa-fu。」他看著Spock，「T’hy’la的連結即使在我族中也是彌足珍貴的，我難免過分關心，」Sarek說，給與對方忠告，「你的t’hy’la並未有探索精神領域的能力，在維持連結上，請多花心思在對方精神領域的穩定上。」

 

「是的，sa-mekh。」Spock說：「Jim曾經受過許多的情感傷害，在這一點上我已經刻意留心。」他告知對方：「請不必擔心，我們的連結十分強大穩固，我亦會時刻確保他的情緒維持在平和的狀態上。」

 

「如果你的母親仍在，」Sarek說，「她恐怕會告知你心境僅是平和對於人類是不夠的。」

 

Spock沉默了一下，「通用語中的『平和』似乎與瓦肯語的含意略有出入。對於瓦肯而言，精神領域的穩定與平和代表的是完全平穩的狀態，是瓦肯畢生所求的最佳境界，因為那代表的是在所有領域皆有所成就。」Spock說，「但是在通用語中，瓦肯的『平和』一詞是乎更接近於......」他思索著那個他的母親與t’hy’la經常使用的字：「......通用語中的『幸福』一字。」

 

「所以，以通用語來說，你的連結伴侶是否正經歷著『幸福』的情緒？」Sarek詢問。

 

「是的，sa-mekh。」Spock肯定地說。「Jim曾經不只一次地告知我他十分地幸福，而透過我們之間的連結，我可以肯定他一直維持在此狀態中。」

 

Sarek頷首，「如此我便可以放心了。」

 

「無需擔憂，sa-mekh，我十分珍視Jim與我之間的連結，這亦是我們的連結能夠如此強大的原因之一。」

 

「你們非常地幸運，能夠擁有如此穩固的tel，」Sarek說，「T’hy’la的連結是無法被解開的。」

 

「我確實對此感到十分感激，因為那代表了我們將會一直屬於彼此。」Spock站了起來，「Sa-mekh，我必須先行離開了。」他說：「Jim與我需於16.72分鐘後出席排演，我承諾Jim會先去與他會合，再一同前往排演的場地。」

 

「去吧，sa-fu，遵守承諾是符合邏輯的。」Sarek說，對Spock舉手致意：「生生不息，繁榮昌盛。」

 

「生生不息，繁榮昌盛。」Spock回答，也跟著舉起了自己的手。


	4. Winona & Jim

「明天......就是你的婚禮了......」Winona說，看著自己的幼子 — 她已經許久沒有好好地看過他了。那個她懷胎十個月，曾經滿心期盼他的到來的孩子 — 自從他出生的那一日，她失去了George後，她便再也無法真心地疼愛這個孩子。

 

一開始，她還可以告訴自己，孩子是無辜的。她失去George不關這孩子的事。

 

但這孩子長得與George這麼像，相同的金髮藍眼，一樣的聰慧且充滿了魅力。看著他一日又一日的長大，一日又一日的與George越來越像，她沒有辦法不把對於George的怨恨轉嫁到他的身上。

 

孩子是無辜的，她知道。可是每當她看到這孩子用著與George如此相似的藍眸，那樣清澈的眸光看著自己，她就不住地想問。

 

為什麼拋下她？為什麼他可以就這樣從容地赴死？曾經的海誓山盟對於他而言究竟算什麼？他怎麼可以就這樣殘忍地把她留在這裡，讓她一個人面對這一切？

 

「母親。」Jim說 — 自從十三歲那年，他意識到對於母親而言，他不過是她最愛又最恨的那個人的替身後，他便再也無法親暱地喊出媽媽 — 「我並沒有預料到妳的出席。」

 

Winona一窒。眼前的男人如此挺拔，充滿了自信。他已經不是那個只會磕磕絆絆地追在她的身後，哭喊著媽媽的年幼孩子，在她不知道的時候，他已經成長為一名可靠的聯邦軍官、星艦艦長。

 

他清澈的眸中有著一些她未曾注意到的，某些她沒有的——

 

信念。

 

Winona嘆了口氣，「你已經做了決定。」

 

「是的。」Jim說，撐直了自己的身體。

 

Winona想起了幾年前的流言，關於她的孩子，與他的瓦肯大副。

 

她聽說了在USS Vengeance事件中，Spock做了與George當年相同的決定 — 他們都決定留下來，為其他的人爭取逃生的機會。

 

「為什麼？」她忍不住問，第一次想要明白自己兒子的想法。她無法原諒George為了他人而放棄逃生的機會，可是Jim卻可以。

 

Jim詫異地看著她，彷彿沒有預料到她會這麼問。當然，她自嘲地想著，她從未關心過對方的成長，現在又怎麼有資格質疑對方的決定。

 

但是詫異過後，一抹溫柔卻爬上了Jim的臉龐，不是很多，卻像星光一樣點亮了他，讓他整個人都亮了起來。

 

「我愛他。」他說，那雙與George相似的藍眸中盈滿了溫柔與愛意。

 

她也愛George，這個答案對她來說並不夠。

 

「但是在USS Vengeance事件裡，他拋下了你，甚至願意為了其他的船員犧牲性命。」Winona略嫌著急地問。

 

經過了這麼多年，她太需要一個答案，一個可以將她從USS Kelvin事件解救出來的答案。

 

這麼多年過去，她一直活在那一天裡，怨對著，質疑著，一遍又一遍的想如果時間能夠重來，一切是否會有所不同？George又為什麼把船員的生命看得比她還要重要？

 

Jim困惑地看著她，「我也會做一樣的事，那是我們身為聯邦軍官的職責。」

 

「我的意思是，」Winona說，想要對方理解自己的問題，「在USS Vengeance事件中，他選擇了留下來操控生命維生系統，而非是根據規章那樣進行疏散。」她看著自己的孩子，「他選擇了履行職責，而不是......為了你們的未來而努力。」

 

「他是在為了我們的未來而努力。若沒有人維持維生系統，整艘船的人都走不了。」Jim說，像是想到了什麼，唇角綻出一抹小小的笑意。「多數人的利益大於少數人的。我猜，既然橫豎都是死，那麼若是能夠做些什麼減少傷亡，也是挺划算的交易，不是嗎？」

 

Jim望進自己母親的眸中，真誠地說：「我是一名艦長，我有我的責任要負。Spock並非沒有為了我們的未來而努力，相反的，他在我力有未逮的時候替我履行了我應該要負的責任，為此，我一直非常地感激他。」

 

「......力有未逮？」Winona抓出那個語句的重點，她重覆著那個句子，困惑地問：「為什麼？」

 

USS Vengeance事件之後，遠在太空深處的她曾經收過醫院所發出的病危通知書，但她距離太遠，當她趕回地球後，對方早已清醒，且不願意詳談受傷的細節。

 

不，應該說，她也從未細問。

 

從小到大，Jim受過很多的傷，她已經見怪不怪了。所以確認對方沒有問題後，她就又匆匆趕回探索隊，繼續自己之前的研究。

 

Jim說，「我那時正忙著修復雙鋰水晶，我不在艦橋上。」

 

那個詞讓Winona一震。儘管她並非隸屬於輪機部門，她也知道在運行的狀態下，雙鋰水晶所散發的輻射是足以在短暫的時間內將一名成年人殺死的。

 

「所以我才會收到病危通知書？」她困難地問，不敢想像這個孩子究竟瞞了自己多少。

 

是什麼樣的情感，讓他願意走進那道象徵著死亡的門？是什麼樣的毅力，讓他在經歷了那些後還能活下來？

 

至少絕對不是因為她。

 

Jim的臉上浮現一抹尷尬。

 

「是的。」

 

Jim看著自己的母親，對方臉上的困惑讓他在心中嘆了一口氣。長大後他明白了很多曾經他想不透的事情，而與Spock的連結更是讓他明白了自己的父親當年為什麼做出了這樣的選擇。

 

「母親，我選擇修復雙鋰水晶，不僅僅是因為我是企業號的艦長，船上的每一條生命都是我的責任，」他頓了一下，然後開口：「更因為Spock也在那裡。我......我愛他，我想要他活下去，就算我不能陪著他也沒有關係。」

 

Winona看著自己的孩子，恍惚中，彷彿是George在對著她說這些當年來不及說出口的話。

 

是嗎？George這麼做，是因為想要她活下去？

 

『這是唯一一個妳會活下來的機會。』

 

『如果我不爭取，這艘穿梭機永遠也不會成功離開。』

 

『親愛的，妳聽得到嗎？我這麼的愛妳。』

 

『我愛妳。』

 

George在最後一刻所說的話在她腦海中響起，那些混亂下被自動錄下的通訊她聽過很多次，卻忽略了最重要的事。

 

George愛她。George想要她活下來。

 

她活下來了。

 

二十多年來的痛楚就這樣消散，因為意識到了George的愛而如此溫暖。她的心仍然疼痛，仍然因為失去了George而悲傷，但如此長的時間以來，這是她第一次在黑暗中看見光亮。

 

「Jim，時間到了。如果未於3.87分鐘內離開，我們將會在排演遲到。」一個平靜的嗓音插入兩人之間。Winona轉過頭，看見穿著傳統瓦肯服飾的Spock站在一旁。

 

「Spock！」Jim緊繃的身體因為瓦肯人的出現而放鬆下來。他走向Spock，臉上滿是對於瓦肯人的愛意，在他湛藍色的眸中像是宇宙中最燦爛美麗的星光。

 

「是的，Ashayam。」Spock看著眼前的人類，平靜的眸光中摻著溫柔。

 

Winona突然驚覺，眼前的這一幕是如此地熟悉。

 

她曾在George與自己的合照中見過眼前這一幕。George也總是如此寵溺的看著自己，而自己也會像Jim一樣，滿懷愛意的看著身前的男人。

 

她怎麼會忘了，Jim不只是George的孩子，也是她的。

 

Jim站在Spock身邊，然後轉向自己的母親。「我們該走了，母親。」

 

看著Jim臉上柔和的神情，Winona猛然發覺這才是這孩子原本的模樣。

 

她的失職讓這孩子變成那尖銳的模樣，而瓦肯人則撫平了他心中的痛楚。

 

她怎麼會忘了自己曾經有多麼地期待這孩子的到來？Winona在心中問著自己，想要做些什麼以彌補這孩子。

 

「都說孩子會愛上與自己父親相似的人，」Winona說，「他跟你的父親一樣是名正直的人，你會愛上他也是應該的。」她溫柔地看著自己的孩子，「Jim，這一點上，你像我比較多。」

 

二十多年來，她被悲傷蒙蔽了眼睛，只看得見死去丈夫的鬼魂，卻忘了活著的人才是最重要的。

 

Jim反射性地抓住了Spock的手臂，「真的？」他問，「妳真得覺得......我像妳？」

 

Winona微笑，「當然，你畢竟也是我的孩子。」

 

「可是我以為......我以為......」Jim結結巴巴地，好半晌說不出一句完整的話。

 

「Ashayam，根據計算，個體身上的基因有百分之五十來自於母方是可以肯定的。」Spock說。

 

「噢，閉嘴，Spock。」Jim好氣又好笑地瞪了一眼自己的瓦肯。

 

瓦肯人閉上了自己的嘴。

 

「別在意他，他就是這個樣子。」Jim繼續對著Winona說，這次倒是流暢了許多，「母親，我們真的該走了，明天......」他遲疑一下，然後又繼續說：「......明天的儀式妳會出席嗎？」

 

Winona可以在對方的眸中看見渴慕，而那讓她再次意識到過去的自己究竟有多麼失職。

 

「當然，如果妳很忙......」還沒等她回答，Jim又繼續說，語氣急促起來。

 

「我會出席的。」她打斷對方。

 

Jim眨了眨眼，「真的？」

 

「真的。」Winona微笑，給與對方肯定的答覆。

 

「那太好了。」Jim笑起來，眼睛彎成一道好看的新月。「那我們先走了，明天見，母親。」

 

「明天見。」Winona站在原地，看著兩人越走越遠的背影。兩人在豔紅的光線下看起來是如此般配，如此地幸福，就像她曾經擁有過的那樣。

 

她也許無法彌補過去所造成的傷害，但是未來，她會努力做到最好。

 

總有一天，Jim在她身邊也會如在瓦肯人身邊一樣地放鬆。

 

總有一天，她會盡到一名母親該盡的所有責任。


	5. Spock & Jim

「Spock，還有一個小時就是我們的婚禮了。」Jim的聲音聽起來很輕快，Spock忍不住想著對方的表情。

 

他們兩人現在站在轉角的兩邊，因為根據地球的風俗，在婚禮前要結合的雙方見面將會帶來厄運。

 

「是的，Ashayam。」他回答，聲音一如往常一樣平靜。「尚有53.72分鐘。」

 

「我想我有點緊張。」Jim小聲地說。

 

「緊張是不合邏輯的，」Spock說，「Ashayam，我們之間已經有著穩固的連結，今日的儀式不過是以瓦肯的風俗將你正式介紹給我的家族。」

 

「我知道，」Jim說，聲音裡滲入了些許的懊惱：「但我可從來不是父母會喜歡的類型，要是他們不喜歡我怎麼辦？」

 

「你已經見過我的父親了，ashayam。」Spock實際地指出。

 

「我不是說你的父親！」Jim大叫：「是你其他的親戚，老天，在我們結合的時候你可沒告訴過我你來自大家族。」

 

「我並不認為我的家族會影響到我們的結合。」Spock說，一邊通過他們的連結對著對方發出安撫的情緒。

 

「你的家族顯赫得遠遠超乎我的想像，T’Pau甚至是你的奶奶......」Kirk說，因為自己的話而猛然意識到這件事，「我的天，Spock，T’Pau是你的奶奶！『那個』T’Pau是你的奶奶！」他的聲音開始焦慮起來：「我可從來沒有想過會親眼見到T’Pau，更別提是在私人場合上了。」

 

「Ashayam，48.36分鐘後，她也會是你的奶奶。」Spock說。「當然，這指的是法律上。事實上，早在你與我結合的時刻，她就已經是你的奶奶。」

 

「這真是......太難以置信了......」Jim吶吶地說。

 

「遇見你，」Spock說：「用你的方法來說，本來就是一件難以置信的事。瓦肯過去成功形成t’hy’la連結的機率小於......」

 

「停。」Jim打斷他，這次聲音中摻入了笑意，而Spock亦可以夠過連結感覺到對方放鬆了下來。「好吧，我猜我們真的挺幸運的，是吧？」

 

「是的。」沒有與對方爭論『幸運』這項形容並不精確，Spock回答。

 

Jim把手伸向Spock。「Spock，讓我摸摸你好嗎？我想那會讓我安心一點。」

 

Spock仍靠著牆，雙眼直視前方，避免自己看見牆腳另外一側的戀人，然後伸出了自己的手。

 

兩人的手交纏在一起。Spock將食指和中只併攏，溫柔地摩娑著對方的指腹，與對方接吻的同時感覺到連結傳來源源不絕的愛意與滿足。

 

「Jim，Taluhk nash-veh k'dular*。」他說。

 

Jim笑起來，而儘管不合邏輯，他卻十分喜愛對方那明媚地笑聲。「我也是，Spock，我愛你。」

 

他們安靜地感受著彼此的體溫，還有連結中的愛意與滿足，然後Jim又開了口。「我猜，我們真的挺幸運的。」

 

「Ashayam？」Spock不明白對方怎麼突然這麼說。

 

「你想，地球上有多少人可以跟我們一樣，在結婚前親吻對方，卻又不看見彼此呢？」

 

Spock可以從對方調皮的語氣中想像出t’hy’la眨著眼，調皮地說出這句話的表情。那讓他跟著勾起一抹小小的微笑，然後他很快就的將揚起的嘴角壓下去。

 

「是的，Ashayam。」他親吻著對方，回答，「我們確實是幸運的。」

 

 

 

*Taluhk nash-veh k'dular，I cherish thee，吾珍視汝。

 

 

 

\-----Five Conversations before the Wedding 完-----


End file.
